The present invention relates to a device for cutting the head off a slaughtered animal's carcass comprising: two knives, both provided with a cutting edge; and controls for moving the knives towards and away from each other such that the cutting edges of the knives cooperate in a cutting action. The present invention also relates to an automatic work station for cutting the head off a slaughtered animal's carcass provided with such a cutting device, as well as to a method for cutting the head off a slaughtered animal's carcass.